


If I can't be me//How can I be with you?

by flickawhip



Series: First Kisses - WWE Ladies [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna finds comfort with her best friend.





	If I can't be me//How can I be with you?

The speed of the collision had caught Fliss off-guard, she had been on her way to give Triple H a piece of her mind for being so damn blatant about his new woman when he was in the ring with his ex, she knew Chyna had to be hurting. She hated seeing it. 

“Woah... hey... Chyna... what’s wrong?”

Silence, Chyna staring at the floor and clearly struggling not to cry over the sight of Triple H with Stephanie nestled into his arms. 

“Chyna?”

The fear was in her voice by now and when Chyna looked up at her, swallowing shyly even as she moved to take Fliss’ face into her hands, she knew something had changed. It just wasn’t clear what. Curiosity showed in Fliss’ face even as she waited to see what came next. Chyna had taken her time to let her face inch closer to Fliss’, her lips soft over Fliss’ own, the softness and sweetness of the kiss allowing both women time to adjust, Fliss smiling into the kiss even as it continued, Chyna’s hands moving from her cheeks into her hair, lingering until they were both breathless. Chyna had let her forehead rest against Fliss’ as they broke the kiss, both laughing softly, Fliss smiling as she moved to stroke Chyna’s hair from her eyes, panting softly, the intensity of the touches and the kiss softening, Chyna’s arms looping around her waist to pull her closer, Fliss smiling and kissing Chyna’s neck softly as she settled into the hug, Chyna’s grip tight but tender.

“Babe...”

Fliss had smiled.

“I love you.”


End file.
